Robando momentos
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: SPOILER ESTRENO TEMPORADA 5. -La vida siempre se entromete pero, aun así, puede que ellos sean capaces de robar unos pocos momentos para ellos mismos.- Simplemente... disfrutad y tratad de sobrevivir hasta el 24 de Septiembre.


**Nota de autor: No he podido contenerme. Me ha sido imposible. Tenía que poner esto sobre papel y escribirlo. Creo que me volveré completamente loca antes de que se estrene el primer episodio. Espero que esto ayude a apaciguar mi corazón y mi mente un poco. Incluso mis dedos tiemblan al escribir esto.**

**Esta corta historia es la combinación de la INCREÍBLE promo y mi salvaje y deseosa imaginación.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_Una feroz y fría tormenta fuera; una fogosa y ardiente pasión dentro… Ella. Es lo único en lo que puede pensar él. Es lo único que puede sentir… suave, cálida, sudorosa piel. Kate está en todas partes; a su alrededor, nublando su mente, corriendo por sus venas, dentro de su boca... Simplemente… en todas partes. Sus miradas se encuentran y se miran profundamente el uno al otro. La tenue luz de la calle baila en sus ojos y le sorprende con la más dulce, amorosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que jamás le ha dedicado. Castle no puede evitar recorrer la pequeña distancia que los separa y atrapar sus tiernos labios entre los suyos, sus ojos cerrándose mientras sus manos acarician cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tocándola por todas partes…_

Cuando Castle volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, bajo sus finas y suaves sábanas. Inmediatamente su brazo se extendió hacia su izquierda, su mano buscando pero no encontrando a nadie allí. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. _¿Había sido todo un…? ¿Podía realmente haber sido todo sólo un…? Parecía demasiado real y vívido como para haber sido un-_

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y, _oh dios mío_, ella entró. Katherine Beckett llevando sólo una camisa blanca, _su_ camisa blanca, la de él.

—Así que no era un sueño —murmuró Castle con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Hola —sonrió Beckett y se le acercó, atrapándose el labio inferior entre los dientes y medio ocultando su mirada bajo sus largas pestañas. Su cabello ondulado flotaba ligeramente alrededor de su hermosa cara, gruesos rizos dorados rebotando sobre sus hombros y rozando sus mejillas.

—Hola —sonrió Castle mientras Kate se subía a la cama y se sentaba en medio del colchón—. Acabo de tener el más maravilloso de los sueños —murmuró.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasaba en ese sueño? —preguntó ella con voz tierna y suave.

—Me desperté y sigo soñando —murmuró en un tono bajo y profundo. Kate soltó una pequeña risa—. Sin embargo, me temo que estás en un serio problema —Castle se detuvo por un momento, dejando que sus ojos vagaran sobre la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, y sobre sus largas y bronceadas piernas—. Verás… hasta anoche sólo podía imaginar lo que me estaba perdiendo, sólo podía fantasear el cómo sería _estar contigo. _Pero… ahora que _esto_ ha ocurrido, ahora que lo sé, ahora que he podido _tenerte y degustarte_, no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir a _ti_.

—Así que, ¿te ha gustado? —preguntó ella, sus ojos posándose sobre su musculoso pecho por un segundo.

—Sí —dijo Castle ávidamente con un gesto de cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos.

—A mí también —admitió ella tímidamente, su mirada desplazándose a su regazo antes de volver a alzarse y encontrarse de nuevo con la de él.

La mano derecha de Castle se adelantó hacia ella.

—De hecho… —él soltó los tres botones abrochados de la camisa y la abrió, dejando al descubierto su pecho y parte de su seno derecho—, …me ha gustado tanto... —deslizó una mano bajo la tela de la camisa y le acarició la suave piel de la cintura—, …que quiero... —le besó la curva de su hombro desnudo—, … hacerlo otra vez.

Con un movimiento lento pero decidido, Beckett se puso de rodillas, pasó la pierna izquierda por encima de Castle, y se sentó sobre su regazo de cara a él mientras éste le besaba la curva del cuello hasta la mandíbula. Lentamente, Castle apartó la camisa de sus hombros y la tela se deslizó hacia abajo por sus brazos. Ella acercó su cara a la de él, su largo cabello cayendo como una cascada alrededor de ambos y haciéndole cosquillas a él en sus mejillas y hombros. Kate atrajo sus labios a los de ella y se apretó contra él, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza cerca y sus dedos cerrándose en puños en su corto pelo. Las manos de él subieron por la espalda de ella, desde sus caderas hasta su nuca y presionaron contra sus omoplatos. Cuando un profundo gemido resonó en la garganta de ella, él apartó a un lado la sedosa sábana que los separaba y la hizo suya, otra vez.

* * *

Era muy tarde, bien entrada la noche. Habían estado trabajando en este imposible rompecabezas durante horas, tratando de unir los destrozados y quemados pedazos de los archivos, pero simplemente había demasiados… Echaron las sillas hacia atrás, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Ryan abrió la puerta principal y los tres hombres salieron al pasillo.

—Gracias chicos —dijo ella apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta—. Seguiremos mañana.

—Que tengas una buena noche —Ryan dijo.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Esposito.

—Buenas noches chicos —dijo ella. Castle estaba a punto de inventarse una excusa para poder quedarse, no queriendo dejarla sola después del explosivo día que habían tenido, y no mientras su vida siguiera estando amenazada. Pero luego ella añadió claramente—, Nos vemos Castle.

—Que duermas bien Beckett —contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos mientras seguía a los chicos al ascensor.

Fuera en la acera, Ryan se ofreció a llevarle a casa pero él declinó el ofrecimiento diciendo que ya cogería un taxi. Se subió al coche y le pidió al conductor que diera una vuelta a la manzana y le dejara donde lo había recogido. Pagó y le dio propina al taxista y cogió el ascensor de vuelta al apartamento de ella. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y apenas un par de segundos más tarde ella abrió de par en par.

—Hola —suspiró él y entró. Ella asomó la cabeza al pasillo de modo que él enseguida añadió—, No me han seguido.

—¿Te has olvidado de algo? —preguntó ella en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Capté tu mensaje. El '_nos vemos Castle'_ de antes —le dijo él.

—¿Y crees que esa era mi manera de decirte en secreto que volvieras? —dijo ella a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueaba las cejas.

—Esto… ¿Sí?

Ella sonrió, mordiéndose una esquina del labio y acercándose hasta estar de pie justo en frente de él.

—Estabas en lo cierto —murmuró ella sobre su boca, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó profundamente.

—Quiero ver tu dormitorio —musitó él dentro de la boca de ella.

Sin soltarla ni sin separar sus labios de los de ella, él la siguió mientras ella empezaba a caminar hacia atrás, guiándolo ciegamente, cruzando el salón, girando en el pequeño pasillo y entrando en su dormitorio. Ella no paró cuando la parte trasera de sus piernas tocaron la cama, sino que se dejó caer hacia atrás y lo arrastró hacia abajo con ella.

—Casi morimos hoy —jadeó él con voz temblorosa contra la mejilla de ella.

—Shhh…, ahora no —susurró ella y suavemente le besó los labios—. No esta noche.

Así que se olvidó de todo excepto de ella, tomando y aprovechando esas pocas pero preciosas horas de paz y tranquilidad haciendo el amor hasta que el alba llegara y la vida viniera entrometida llamando a su puerta de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno si habéis visto la promo, probablemente habréis descubierto lo que pasa luego, Castle tiene una pesadilla y se despierta en el dormitorio de ella por la mañana...**

**Oh, y realmente espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia!**


End file.
